1. Field
The invention is in the field of structure for mounting a television receiving set.
2. State of the Art
It has long been customary to mount television receiving sets immediately below the ceilings of rooms, such as in a hospital, for viewing by a person lying in bed. Various mounting brackets attached to room walls or ceilings have been employed for the purpose.
3. Objects of this Invention
Principal objects in the making of the invention of my aforesaid patent were to provide behind-the-ceiling mounting structure for a television receiving set which would support and house such a set in proper position for viewing by someone lying in bed or reclining on a couch, sofa, or other support, or even sitting back in a chair, which would be hidden during non-use, and which would be equipped with simple and effective mechanism for opening and closing a ceiling panel by remote control of a person desiring to view a television program.
An object in the making of the present improvements on that invention was to provide a ceiling panel door construction for such a device that would ensure proper seating relative to panel framing such that, when in closed position, there would be no visual break indicative of its door function and tending to disrupt the normal continuity of the ceiling.
A further object was to provide for easy access through the interior of the mounting structure for repairs or replacement of the door lifting mechanism.